Song of a Lost Princess
by Jestiny and Kitty Kate
Summary: By Kitty Kate. Sasori kidnaps a beautiful brown haired "princess". He keeps her close and finds himself head over heels for her but at what price?


Song of a Lost Princess  
By: Kitty Kate

-Disclaimer-  
Kitty Kate: I only own the 3 characters Sore, Shia, and Dream. I am continuing a series me and Jestiny are writing together so there may be some reference to her character Jestiny. I do not own Jestiny. She does not come until a later chapter.

-Author's Note-  
Sore: Hello, I am Getsu, Sore and I will be starting the story. Please review and rate.

-Prelude-

A curse. That's what this is. What being born into this bloodline brings. Torture imbedded into the depths of my soul. Completely drained of my emotional being. Unable to look into anyone's eyes, unless we are bonded by blood, and see their horrible future. Even from a picture. Unable to look into the eyes of my love. The ultimate pain drawing me to tears whenever it comes.

This curse is used. They call it my "gift." They don't understand the pain. My only gifts are the shadows. Able to take complete control. See anywhere there is one present. Go from one place to another through them. My other is the strength that comes with being a Yamino. But you can't tell I am on by my name. My father refused to do what all other guys do and take the female's name. They take it to keep the name and the clan because Yamino mother's can only give birth to girls. Another curse. I am Getsu, Sore. Yamino in hiding.

I currently live in Konoha and we are currently in battle with the Akatsuki. I run as my anger fuels me and attack with my entire strength. I make it to the strange red headed puppet. A close range battle. I use my shadows to avoid the poison and when all else fails I am forced to use my last resort. I jump out of a shadow on last time and grip his head. Our eyes meat and the torture begins.

A girl? A gorgeous girl. The flowing brown hair. The perfect complexion. The reverberating material of her blood red twisting within black dress perfectly pieced and expertly sewn. But, the piercing brown eyes tearing through my heart with the immense sorrow. I break to pieces as I wonder how this is happening to some girl and he is nowhere to be seen. Who could this girl be for she must be close to his heart?

Plants pulling at her taking her away to an unknown darkness. I look down and see another girl collapsed beneath her. Who can she be? The green hair with a high probability of having green eyes to match. I look back up and see the girl once more and I see her vanishing. And as she disappears everything is fading away as we are being pulled back into reality.

A sudden explosion breaks me out of my trap and I back at the battle. I release the puppet and he falls to his knees. I briefly glance down at him before turning back towards the village and walk off. No one stops to stare and no one stops to help. It's all normal to them. They abuse this curse and no one knows the price paid. No one understands the torment coming to consume emotions and lives. No one knows.

I don't look back as I pass the gate and travel the empty streets alone. Alone. That is me for the next days or weeks. Everyone knows and no one minds. I won't talk, I won't move, I won't respond. It will be that way until the sight is finished. I walk up to my house and only stare at the unwelcoming place.

"Why do I stay?" I wonder aloud thinking about my family back in Yamigakure, "What do I gain from living here?" I fall to my knees and remember her, "Hyuga, Shia!" I recollect. The young girl we are fighting to get back. The girl the puppet swore to protect as he kidnapped her. If he only knew. If he only knew he would never succeed. If only he knew no one could ever succeed.

I look over to the trees and see her. The other girl. I blink and she leaves just as all goes black.

-Prelude Fin-

Sore: Hope you liked the prelude and please comment so Kitty Kate can know how she did.  
Kitty Kate: Yes please comment. And don't worry, Sore is hardly ever in this or any other story.  
Sore: HEY! YOU'RE A MEANY!  
Kitty Kate: NO I'M NOT! YOU ARE!  
Sore: NO! Okay, Kitty Kate needs to go now so she can write the next chapter but if people don't give feedback she probably will take about another month or two cause she's lazy. Bye.


End file.
